Juste pour eux
by Chichichi974
Summary: Il s'agit d'un recueille d'O.S, juste pour eux.Pour Sakura et Naruto . Pour ceux qui voudraient voir ce couple scintiller ou se briser . Juste pour ceux qui voudrait voir ce couple vivre ne serait-ce que le temps d'une histoire . Le temps d'un amour .
1. Un changement radical

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voici un recueil d'One-Shot, sur un couple que j'aime beaucoup et qui est très peu traité, j'ai toujours plein d'idée pour eux, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à faire des fanfics longues et concréte du coup je me suis dit et si j'écrivais un recueil d'One-Shot, c'est facile à écrire et c'est tout aussi bien ! Donc ici vous pourrez lire, des petites ou grandes histoire, du monde ninja à notre monde actuel, vous passerez du rire aux pleurs ( parce que oui j'ai l'intention d'y aller avec le drame), mais pas encore, celui-ci et tout ce qu'il y a de plus mignon ! Ces histoires n'auront rien en commun, juste les personnages qui selon moi devrait absolument finir ensemble. Bon trêve de bavardage, et bonne lecture !_

* * *

Depuis qu'elle avait emménagé avec lui, son appartement subissait un peu plus chaque jour un changement radical. Le sol était toujours propre, les vitres scintillaient et de l'encens flottait allégrement dans l'air. Sur la table de la cuisine il y avait une corbeille remplie de fruits frais, dans l'étagère du fond des livres de cuisines se superposaient. Dans le frigo, ses habituelles boites de ramens avaient du faire un peu de place, à des légumes, des déserts, des repas plus spectaculaire. Sur le rebord de la fenêtre un vase translucide contenait presque chaque jour des fleurs différentes aux senteurs exotiques prés de lui, un bracelet de perle turquoise délaissait de sa maitresse lui tenait compagnie. Dans la salle de bain, des gels douches parfumés à l'abricot, au coco, à l'amande ainsi que des shampoings à la cerise passant par des parfums fruités et chocolatés sur l'étagère au-dessus du lavabo remplaçaient le simple savon qu'il utilisait autrefois. Une paire de boucle d'oreille trainait prés d'un bouquin sentimental sur la commode de nuit. Des chaussures de toutes les couleurs occupaient le fond de sa penderie, et des robes, des jupes avaient pris place prés de ses vêtements à lui. Quelques foulards de couleur pure suspendues sur un poignet de sa porte donnaient un côté jovial au couleur pâle des murs. Elle avait apportait sa touche personnelle dans son chez lui. Et même si, il avait un peu de mal avec les légumes, qu'il confondait toujours les shampoings et les gels douches et qu'il retrouvait un peu partout des magazines féministes, il devait avouer qu'il ne s'était jamais autant sentie chez lui. La solitude qui l'accueillait autrefois avait laissé place à une odeur alléchante de bon petit plats. Lorsqu'elle ne travaillait pas, elle s'arrangeait pour lui cuisiner un repas, considérant qu'il avait assez mangé de ramen pour la fin de ses jours. Ils riaient forts, se disputaient parfois aussi mais finissaient enlacé dans un lit minuscule. Et puis le matin il avait droit à quelques baisés dans le cou, sur la bouche prés de l'oreille. Alors il était plus que prêt à lui demander de rester avec jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

« Évidement que je veux t'épouser, dit-elle un jour qu'ils avaient décidé de faire une grasse matinée congédiaient de mission plus affriolantes les unes que les autres, mais…. »

Il fronça les sourcils et la regarda se redresser en position assise regrettant la chaleur de son corps qui avait quitté le sien.

« Mais ? » Répéta t-il en se redressant lui aussi.

« Mais pas ici. »

« Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu t'y plaisais ? »

« Oui je me plais mais si on doit se marier et peut un jour avoir un bébé je ne pense pas que cet endroit soit le plus approprié. »

Il l'a dévisagea indécis et elle balaya de sa main la pièce.

« C'est trop petit, et puis c'est chez toi. »

« Tu te l'es plutôt bien appropriée, rajouta t-il avant de se prendre une légère tape sur l'épaule. Quoi ! C'est vrai. »

Et alors qu'elle faisait la moue, il entoura son corps de ses bras avant de déposer une pluie de baisers le long de son corps mordillant au passage le lobe de son oreille. Elle finit par sourire et se dégagea de son étreinte possessive à son grand mécontentement. Debout, les mains sur les hanches et le défiant de son regard émeraude elle dit :

« Tu me trouves l'appartement de mes rêves et je t'épouse ! »

Il arqua un sourcil blond et regarda longuement sa fiancée.

« Sérieusement ?! »

« Je suis extrêmement sérieuse ! »

Il se redressa lui aussi, la dominant d'une bonne tête et plongea son regard saphir dans le sien.

« Très bien, mais tu sais c'est beaucoup de boulot alors il me faudrait un petit encouragement… »

Devinant son allusion elle leva les pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il entoura ses hanches de ses mains pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrassa plus passionnément. Alors que ses mains s'aventurait sous sa nuisette, elle rompit le baiser et éloigne ses mains.

« Non, pas avant que tu n'es trouvé notre futur chez nous ! »

« Pas envie, murmura t-il recommençant ses caresses. »

Jouant sur la ruse elle le fit basculer sur le lit et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Et puis si tu le trouves, on devra le baptiser de la manière de la plus adéquate possible, et elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'échapper sa poigne pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. »

C'est ainsi que commença la périlleuse mission de Naruto Uzumaki trouver un endroit, un logis qui correspondrait autant à lui qu'à Sakura et comme la jeune femme n'avait pas le caractère facile c'était un travail plus qu'éprouvant. Alors qu'ils avaient visité plus de cinq appartement et qu'il avait du subir un énième « bof » ou « moche » ou « Le jour ou je viendrais vivre ici, ce jour là Orochimaru dansera un strip-tease devant nous ! »

Alors qu'ils visitaient le sixième sur sa liste et qu'elle regardait attentivement chaque pièces, un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres. Et alors qu'il pensait être enfin tranquille, un « PAS QUESTION » le découragea de plus belle.

« Quoi encore !? »

« Je refuse d'habiter là-dedans ! »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que les murs sont trop sombres ou bien parce qu'on entend le poissonnier hurlait sa marchandise ou peut être….. »

« Attend là, t'es entrain d'insinuer que je suis difficile ? »

« Tu n'as pas idée, soupira t-il. »

Elle rougit de colère, croisa ses bras autour de sa poitrine et le foudroya du regard alors qu'il s'appuyait nonchalamment sur l'embrassure de la porte.

« Je refuse d'habiter ici, il leva les yeux au ciel et elle poursuivit, pas avec comme point de vue le terrain d'entrainement. »

C'est vrai que l'appartement en hauteur leur donnait une vue parfaite du terrain d'entrainement ou ils pouvaient nettement distinguer deux formes vertes se déplaçaient à toute vitesse parfois se rencontrant pour s'éloigner de plus belle. Parfois le vent amenaient les cris rauques qu'émanaient les deux silhouettes.

« C'est vrai que Lee et Gai transpirant de sueur n'est pas des plus agréable à voir mais enfin ils ne seront pas toujours là… »

« Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Ces deux là sont des gros malades des entrainements, ils seront toujours là ! Tu crois que j'ai vraiment envie d'avoir comme vision leurs torses nus à chaque jour de la semaine »

Décroisant les bras elle regarda de nouveau vers le terrain.

« Quoique finalement leurs muscles saillants ne sont pas si désagréable à regarder…. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils et pris dans un élan de jalousie lui prit furtivement la main pour l'entrainer au dehors. Il en avait plus que marre de chercher un appartement mais l'imaginé regarder le corps d'un autre homme autre que le sien était au-dessus de ses forces.

« On trouvera autre chose. »Maugréa t-il.

Et puis finalement, alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêtaient dans un café et qu'elle mordillait dans un biscuit, une petite famille passa devant lui. Et là ce fut comme une illumination. _« Mais oui, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? »_ Il l'entraina à travers tout le village pour finalement se rendre prés d'une maison un peu retiré du coin, ou un jardin autrefois rayonnant avait laissé place à des plantes sauvages qui par manquent de soin avait envahis tout le jardin. Sakura fit lentement le tout des lieux et alors qu'il sentait peser la sentence c'est tout sourire qu'elle s'adressa à lui.

« C'est là ! Je veux habiter ici ! »

Il cru défaillir de soulagement.

« Bon, les murs doivent être repeints et le jardin a besoin d'un bon coup de débroussailleuse mais j'aime beaucoup, je me sens chez moi. »

« Chez nous » corrigea t-il.

C'était la maison de ses parents, ou bien avant que leur destin ne soit funestement frappé ils avaient vécu heureux . Et alors qu'elle réfléchissait à comment elle allait l'aménager, il fondit sur elle, emprisonnant ses lèvres au siennes, et soulevant ses cuisses pour la coller contre le mur qu'elle avait intérieurement prévu de peindre en lilas.

« Bon, maintenant on peut discuter de ma récompense, non ? »

* * *

_Alors ne sont-ils pas mignon ?_


	2. Grande nouvelle grand tracas

_Voici, un petit deuxiéme pour la route !_

* * *

« Naruto tu es ridicule. »

« Je ne suis pas ridicule mais réaliste. »

« Mais enfin c'est mon père, il ne va pas te tuer. »

« Oh crois moi, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

« N'importe quoi ! »

« Tu devrais arrêter de prendre tout ça à la légère Sakura-chan, si je meurs d'ici les quinze minutes qui suive sache que je t'ai toujours aimé même quand tu as jeté toute ma collection de magazine fétiche. »

« Quoi, tu m'en veux encore pour ça, je te l'ai déjà dit : Pas de porno chez moi ! »

« C'était pas du porno, mais une source d'inspiration inépuisable, tu ne sais pas toute ces années de pratique qu'il m'a fallu pour réussir un sexy-juste digne de ce nom ! »

« Tu sais très bien que je déteste quand tu fais ça ! Je trouve ça indécent et vulgaire ! »

« Oh c'est bon chérie, lâche du leste, c'est juste pour rire et amuser la galerie ! »

« Pourquoi tu devrais amuser la galerie alors que tu m'as moi ? »

« T'es une femme tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

« Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la femme-qui-ne-peut-pas-comprendre, que si tu continues de dire des conneries pareil, c'est tout seul que tu devras dormir ce soir ainsi que toute les nuits suivantes ! »

« De toute façon, je serai déjà mort avant ce soir. »

«Mais bien sur…. »

« Bref, tu déposeras sur ma tombe des roses jaunes ainsi qu'un bol de ramen de chez Ichiraku et au porc hein, parce que la dernière fois tu m'en as ramené au poulet et ce n'était pas très top. »

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel, et frappa à la porte de chez ses parent, un bruit sourd se fit entendre ainsi qu'un « Deux seconde j'arrive ! ».

« D'ailleurs je ne vois pas pourquoi on leur dit ça maintenant, c'est vrai on aurait pu attendre encore un peu… »

« Jusqu'à que cela se voit et que ma mère ne me parle plus parce que je ne l'ai pas informé la première, très peu pour moi. »

« Sakura j'adore tes parents, mais là je suis sure et certain qu'ils vont me haïr. »

« Naruto, tu as vaincu des armées entières, survécu à la guerre et tu possèdes un démon capable de détruire le village entier d'un seul coup de patte en toi, je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu as peur ! »

« Oh je ne sais pas, peut être parce que j'ai engrossé la petite fille à son papa et que justement j'ai un démon capable-de-détruire-le-village-entier-d-un-seul-co up-de-patte en moi. Personnellement si j'étais moi-même un père je ne laisserai jamais ma fille sortir avec un type comme moi ! »

Bien entendue c'est à ce moment que choisit le paternel Haruno pour ouvrit la porte.

« Pourquoi je ne devrais pas laisser ma Sakura-chan avec un type comme toi ? » demanda Kizashi Haruno.

« M..Mr..Haruno. » Balbutia Naruto.

« Sakura, Naruto, on vous attendez, venez j'ai préparé du thé » s'exclama Mebuki Haruno.

Alors que Naruto avez du mal à tenir correctement sa tasse, Sakura lui prit la main et c'est en souriant qu'elle leur dit :

« Maman, Papa, nous avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer ! »

« Pas si grande que ça. » Rajouta un peu fébrile le jeune blond.

« Tant que t'es pas enceinte, on peut tout entendre hein Mebuki »

Naruto avala de travers et Sakura eut un léger sourire crispé.

« Et bien euh… » Commença t-elle.

« Non mais, parce que je ne vois pas devenir papy tout de suite hein, et puis tu es tellement jeune ma chérie ! »

« Papa, j'ai 21 ans et… »

« Et alors à 21 ans on est encore jeune, tiens ce n'est pas comme ta copine, là blonde euh Sino, Kino… »

« Ino, papa. » corrigea Sakura.

« Oui Ino, elle est tombé enceinte du petit flemmard là, je sais jamais son prénom, bref qu'est-ce qui leur prends à ces jeunes de faire des enfants comme on achètera du pain ? Je trouve ça scandaleux ! Moi, si j'étais son père à cette petite y'a longtemps que je lui aurai cassé la gueule à ce type .Hey jeune homme ça va, t'es aussi pâle que ma grand-mère sur son lit de mort !Hahaha»

Mebuki leva les yeux au ciel tout en servant quelques biscuits pendant que son mari, riait à gorge déployé. Sakura ne serra qu'un peu plus fort la main de Naruto qui lui, n'arrivait même plus à regarder son beau-père dans les yeux.

« Ben peut être que c'était un accident. Ca peut arriver à n'importe qui…» Tenta sur la défensive Naruto .

« Accident mon cul ! » vociféra Kizashi, avant de se prendre une violente tape, par sa femme, sur la tête.

« Surveille ton langage ! »

« Kizashi…. »

« Non jeune homme, pour toi se seras éternellement Mr Haruno ! »

« Euh…d'accord Mr Haruno, je tenais à vous dire que qu'importe ce que vous apprendrez dans les minutes qui viennent que même si vous allez me tuer et maudire ma famille .. je…Je ne le regrette absolument pas…. »

« Naruto. »Soupira Sakura.

« Hein ?! » fit Kizashi ne voyant pas ou il voulait en venir.

« ..et puis c'est pas ma faute, c'est votre fille aussi, elle est tellement jolie qu'on peut pas lui résisté et qu'on a qu'une envie c'est de l'a dévoré entièrement et…, bref je m'égard, enfaite ce que je veux die, c'est : PITIE NE ME TUEZ PAS ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'racontes ? »

« Papa je suis enceinte ! » s'écria Sakura .

Et alors qu'il s'attendait à recevoir une pluie d'injure, l'on entendit que le bruit sourd d'un corps qui tombe. Kizashi était tout bonnement tombé dans les pommes.

* * *

_Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?_


	3. Regret

_Bonsoir à tous. _

_Tout d'abord je tenais à vous remercier pour vos commentaire et vos encouragements, et je tiens à m'excuser pour les fictions que j'ai commencé et que je pense pour l'instant ne pourra pas terminer. Je suis vraiment en manque d'inspiration et de temps . Cela ne signifie pas que je ne les reprendrai pas un jour, car j'ai espoirs malgré tout .En attendant je vous laisse sur cet tout petit O.S._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Un mot. Il lui suffisait de dire un mot. D'ouvrir la bouche, et de le dire. De le lui dire. Mais elle en était incapable. Incapable et lâche . Elle eut un rictus amer en pensant à ces deux définitions qui l'a caractérisé si bien. Et alors qu'elle sombrait dans ses sombres pensées, elle sentit sa respiration contre son coup . Elle repensa aux baisers qu'il lui avait donné quelques heures auparavant. Sauvages et passionnés. Mais aussi douloureux. Parce qu'elle le savait. Elle savait qu'il s'agirait de la dernière fois. Et elle sentit sa main appuyer sur sa hanche, cherchant surement à réveiller en elle des souvenirs de la veille.

Elle serra les dent. Ferma les yeux. Enfonça ses doigts les draps blancs. Plongea sa tête contre l'oreiller. Empêchant, tout gémissement. Tout acte pouvant la trahir de son désir. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait plus. Elle se l'était promit.

-Sakura...

Il l'avait murmuré. Doucement. Dans un souffle. Dans un espoir.

Il enserra sa taille de ses bras et ses lèvres se posèrent sur son coup. Elle soupira. Resta froide malgré l'immense chaleur que lui procurait ses baisers. Mais la culpabilité était plus grande, plus forte, plus douloureuse.

Et comme une claque. Il comprit. Il se détacha. Et la place prés de Sakura, sur se lit au drap blanc devint froide, gelée. Et Sakura se détesta.

Sans le regarder elle entendait le froissement de ses vêtements. Son corps qu'il revêtis était celui qui l'avait enserré, choyé et aimé. Ce corps, cet être qui s'en allé, c'était un à la base un ami. Et on ne couche pas avec son ami. Pas lorsqu'il est votre meilleur ami. Pas lorsque tout peut mettre votre amitié en péril. Pas pour une histoire de cul. Pas lorsque l'on sait qu'il est fou amoureux de vous, et parce que vous savez tout aussi bien qu'une amie très cher à vous l'aime depuis toujours. Non, dans ce genre de situation, on s'abstient. C'est mieux pour tous.

Elle savait qu'il l'a regardé. Elle savait qu'il attendait qu'elle le lui dise. Qu'elle le retienne. Qu'elle fasse n'importe quoi, mais qu'elle ne reste pas là à ne rien dire.

-Sakura.

Elle aimait quand il disait son prénom . C'était un délice auditif. Sa voix grave maniait chaque syllabe, chaque mot comme ci il s'agissait de trésors à conserver, à ne pas blesser. Elle délirait. Pauvre fille. Rendors-toi, tu souffriras moins.

Et elle pleura en entendant le lourd battement de la porte se refermer derrière elle. Elle aurait du le lui dire. Reste. Reste pour moi. Reste pour nous. Je me battrai pour toi. On survivra ensemble.

Mais toute réalité à bien ses peines et ses joies et dans son cas, il n'y avait plus de joie.


	4. Je voulais que tu me détestes

Elle a des yeux magnifiques . Vert. Son regard me brûle la peau. Une douleur pour qui je serai prêt à tuer. Juste pour un regard. Un seul . Et puis il y a ses baisers. Tendre. Doux. Pour cela aussi je pourrais tuer. Non . Je pourrais détruire le monde. Et ces caresses. Oh oui, ces câlins passionnés qui m'enserrent la taille, pour cela j'aurai inventé l'apocalypse. Faut dire qu'elle m'appartient. Elle n'est qu'a moi . Faut dire que je le mérite aussi. C'était une dure à cuire. Pas facile à séduire. Non pas du tout. Sakura. C'est son prénom.

Sakura.

Sakura.

Sakura.

Je ne m'en passerais jamais. De me le répéter indéfiniment, à haute voix, ou dans ma tête. Qu'importe, je ne pourrais pas m'en passer. Jamais. Je l'aime trop pour ça. Trop. Et c'était le problème. Depuis 20 ans. Je la connais depuis 20 ans. J'ai du la voir sortir avec tant de personne. Tant de monde. Tant de connard. Tous des cons. Tous sans exception. Moi inclus.

Je l'aime.

Et je l'ai laissé.

Je l'ai trompé.

Je suis parti.

Je l'ai banni de ma vie.

Ils m'ont tous maudit. Tout mes amis, tout les siens. Et moi aussi. Parfois, je te croise à l'angle d'une rue. Tu t'arrêtes et tu me fixes avec haine. Dégout. Et pourtant tu ne détournes pas les yeux. Moi non plus. J'assume. Chérie j'assume. Je vois tes jolies petites mains blanches se serraient et devenir rouge de rage. Tes fins sourcils se fronçaient. Et tes lèvres, pulpeuses, belles , autrefois mienne feindre une grimace, dont je suis l'unique responsable. Je sais. Tu es blessée. Terriblement. Mais moi aussi. Moi aussi.

On m'a traité de con. On m'a craché dessus. On m'a menacé de ne plus t'approcher. En gros on m'a dit « créve ! ». J'ai presque envie de rire. Je trouve cela tellement ironique. Après tout c'est tout ce qu'il me reste. Quelques mois . Tout au plus.

On m'a dit que j'étais foutu. On m'a dit que je ne tiendrai pas l'année. On m'a dit préparez-vous, préparez vos proche . Et moi j'ai dit non. Enfin, c'est vrai que j'ai paniqué, que j'ai hurlé, et même pleuré. Je ne suis pas courageux, même si j'ai toujours aimé prendre les devants sur ma vie. Je n'ai jamais cru au destin. Je ne suis pas fataliste mais réaliste. Et je ne voulais pas te blesser Sakura. Je ne voulais pas que tu pleures ma mort. Je ne le veux pas. Je ne veux pas être le genre de mec qui ne pourra pas te permettre de revivre de nouveau une histoire après ma mort. Parce que cela serait égoïste et stupide et je ne suis pas comme ça. Tu me connais, je préfère agir sans réfléchir, foncer dans le tas. Alors j'ai foncé. J'ai couché avec la première venu et j'ai fait en sorte que tu le saches. Je voulais que tu me haïsses comme dernière volonté. Je voulais te blesser. Je voulais me détacher de toi le plus possible. J'y étais presque arrivé. Je m'étais donné tout les moyens, tout les arguments et pourtant toi tu es revenue. Tu es revenue. Le teint morne, habillait de couleur sombre, tu as frappé à ma porte et tu as demandé à entrer. Et j'ai dit oui .

« Je t'aimais. Tu sais ».

C'était sortie de ta bouche. Un peu sèchement. Un peu désespérément. Et comme un con je suis resté debout, bras ballant, essayant de faire remonter cette information à mon cerveau.

« Q..quoi.. »

« J'étais terriblement amoureuse de toi. J'aurai pu faire n'importe quoi pour nous. Pour toi. »

« Sakura... »

« Et tu m'as trompé comme une grosse merde. Comme ci entre nous, il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Comme ci nous n'avions jamais eu d'histoire. »

Tu tremblais. Tu n'étais plus sure de toi . Et moi j'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras et te chuchoter à l'oreille à quel point je t'aime. Mais je ne fit rien.

« Naruto. Dis le moi. J'ai..besoin...de l'entendre. »

«... »

« Dis moi pourquoi tu as fait tous ça ? Pourquoi tu t' es donné autant de mal pour que j'en vienne à te détester. »

Et alors que tu tentes une approche, je mens. Pour toi. Pour moi. Pour nous.

« Il n'y avait rien. »

C'est faux.

« Tu t'es fait des films Sakura. J'avais juste besoin, d'un...passe-temps. »

Ça me tue. Même moi je n'y crois pas. Et toi non plus, car tu continues de t'approcher. Si prés, que je sens ton souffle percuter mes lèvres et que je me bats littéralement contre moi même pour ne pas te sauter dessus et t'assommer de baisers.

Nos regards se croisent. S'entremêlent. C'est comme avant. Sauf que je ne lis que désespoirs et tristesse dans les tiens.

« Alors dis le. »

« ... »

« Dis moi que tu ne m'aimes pas. »

« ... »

« Si tu le dis je m'en irai et je ne reviendrai plus jamais. »

Tes yeux se troublent et je sais que tu luttes contre toi même pour ne pas fondre en larme devant moi. Parce que je sais que tu as horreur de montrer tes faiblesses dans les moments critiques.

J'essaye de trouver le souffle pour le dire. Les mots ne veulent pas sortir de ma bouche. Parce que cette pensée et toi vous ne vous êtes jamais rencontré dans mon esprit. Jamais . Mais si tu restes tu devras me voir mourir, me voir dépérir et regretter un peu plus chaque jour de m'avoir rencontré.

« Je...je ne t'ai jamais ai... »

Et je serre les poings. Tremble de rage. Détourne la tête. C'est impossible . Je ne peux pas te dire. Autant me demander de mourir maintenant. Et c'est lorsque je me retourne que et que je vois ces larmes couler sur tes joues pâles que toute résistance et résignation me quitta.

Je fondis sur toi.

Comme un loup sur sa proie.

Comme un assoiffé d'amour.

J'ai dévoré tes lèvres.

Ton corps.

Et cela toute la nuit.

Encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que tu sois à bout de souffle et que tu t'endormes dans mes bras .

Toi innocente rêvant d'amour.

Moi culpabilisant je me suis détaché.

Et je suis parti.

Encore une fois.

Mais cette fois c'est la dernière.

Je te le promets.

Je ne te ferai plus de mal Sakura.

Cette fois je m'en vais.

Pour toujours.


	5. Ils sont chiants à s'aimer autant

_**Hello, hello petit peuple !**_

_**Dire que je devrai avoir le nez plongé dans mes cahiers, et qu'au lieu de ça , je vous poste un O.S, qui pour une fois et différent des deux derniers !**__** Que voulez vous on peut pas leur résister longtemps à ces deux là, et puis j'avais envie d'emmerder tout ce qui les déteste en faisant un O.S bien romantique, avec plein de guimauve, et de gnangangan et puis j'avais terriblement envie d'écrire sur eux et de vous le faire partager, que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher !**_

_**Et je me suis dit que bon, quand même je n'allais pas écrire encore un drama, d'ailleur j'avais commencé, mais bon cette fois c'est un Happy ending !**_

_**Bon maintenant place au remerciement !**_

_**Tima-Chan, je suis une vrai sadique , hein ? Te faire pleurer ? quel méchante personne que je suis ! xD et en même temps cela me fait super plaisir de t'avoir émue, et tes compliments me font chaud au cœur. vraiment. je t'en suis reconnaissante, de me suivre et de commenter tout mes chapitres !**_

_**Neutral Wolf, je sais que je t'ai déjà répondue mais , comme tu fais l'effort de toujours commenter, et en plus de me complimenter, j'ai encore envie de te remercier, et cette fois ci, tu l'auras ta fin heureuse ;).**_

_**Alexia69, ton commentaire me fait autant plaisir que mes O.S pour toi, et oui, vive ce petit couple !**_

_**Lemon Lohns, alors là tu me flattes, si je suis capable de te faire aimer un couple que tu n'aimes pas d'habitude, je super fière de moi, je ne me sens plus là ! merci de ton encouragement !**_

_**Tytania, merci du compliment , et je vois, que cela t'a fait super rire, mon objectif a été atteint !**_

_**Faust, et oui c'est notre Naruto à nous, mais on l'adore, de tout façon !**_

_**et enfin Lunamix Voldy ( Voldy comme Voldemort ?) Je ne sais plus si je t'ai déjà répondu ou pas, mais merci de ton attention et je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire !**_

_**Bonne lecture guimauvesque !**_

* * *

Hinata était jalouse. Impulsivement jalouse. C'était presque une tuerie pour elle, de devoir être là . À siroter amèrement un coca-cola pendant que Sakura exposait un discours sur des sujets métaphysiques dont tout le monde s'en foutait et de la voir piochait nonchalamment dans le paquet de frite de Naruto, qui lui était trop occupé à zigouiller des fruits sur son Iphone pour lui reprocher sa gourmandise.

Elle ne les supportait plus. Elle ne **l'a** supportait plus. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir, être là , à la place de Sakura. Être à lui. Sa petite-amie. Son **unique** amour. À sa place, elle aurait été collé à lui. Ils l'énervait. À se comporter de cette manière. À faire à la fois un couple d'amis et un couple. Être à la fois détaché et terriblement possessif l'un envers l'autre. Comme là.

C'était insupportable.

Insupportable.

Surtout qu'au lieu de rester concentré dans son jeu Naruto, se moqua gentiment de Sakura, en lui disant que tout le monde s'en foutait de ses arguments à la con « _Dieu merci, je n'en pouvais plus. »_ et alors qu'elle l'engueulait d'être aussi niais et con et qu'elle allait lui régler son compte qu'il lui vola un baisers, et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille qui l'a fit rougir jusqu'au bout des oreilles. Il s'en amusa, rigola, et elle se renferma . Il passa alors son bras autour de ses épaules, et elle se détendit, rigola elle aussi nerveusement, et fondit sur le paquet de frite. D'une main il reprit son Iphone et pianota quelques inepties .

En les regardant Hinata mordit sa paille rageusement.

Ino n'aimait pas les couples. Elle n'aimait pas l'amour qui les liaient. Cela lui rappelait trop ses propres relations. À chaque fois qu'elle tombait amoureuse, elle finissait déçue et seule. Alors elle se moquait de tout les couples qu'elle rencontrait. Et puis il y avait Sakura et Naruto. Sa meilleure amie et l'autre. Ino n'aimait pas particulièrement Naruto. Pour elle c'était juste un con comme les autres. Voilà. Elle était sure qu'il allait finir par faire du mal à Sakura. Alors elle ne faisait que le critiquer, et cela ouvertement, devant tout le monde avec pour son plus grand étonnement le soutient abusif d'Hinata.

« Ils ne tiendront pas une semaine. » disait t-elle.

Sauf que cela fait déjà un an. Un mois. Ino s'en mordait les doigts. Elle qui n'avait jamais tenue plus de deux semaines, ne pouvait que ressentir qu'une chose, de la frustration. Ce n'était pas juste. C'est elle d'habitude qui avait tout. Pas Sakura. Elle savait qu'elle n'agissait pas comme une bonne meilleure amie, mais bon voilà quoi, elle aussi aurait voulu connaître ça. D'ailleurs, en y parlant, elle s'était trouvé un nouveau coup. Un gars super mignon, plutôt sympa et qui lui plaisait bien. Alors pour son premier rendez-vous, elle oublia qu'elle détestait les couples, l'amour etc...et fonça chez Sakura.

Elle sonna une fois. Puis deux. Et à la troisième elle s'impatienta. Alors elle cria, et entendit un sourd grognement, des agitations, et c'est une Sakura ébouriffé au tee-shirt mit à l'envers qui lui ouvrit la porte.

« Dites moi que vous n'étiez pas entrain de faire ce à quoi je suis entrain de penser » demanda t-elle en grimaçant.

« Si justement donc si tu pouvais disposer » cracha Naruto, en agitant sa main comme ci il ordonnait à un chien de déguerpir.

« Naruto ! » s'exclama Sakura.

« Quoi !? C'est la vérité » dit-il avant de se prendre un coup de coude.

« Bref, on s'en fous, Sakura, il faut absolument que tu m'aides. Y'a urgence »

Ino entra et prit la main de Sakura qui la suivie malgré le regard noir et meurtrier de Naruto envers Ino. L'urgence en question, était de savoir qu'elle tenue lui irait le mieux . Alors qu'elle enfilait à la suite deux robes strictement identiques, moulantes , décolletant sa poitrine , et allongeant sa fine silhouette et qu'elle demandait un énième « Comment tu me trouves ? » tout en paradant devant Sakura assise tranquillement sur le sofa,Naruto agacé finit par dire :

« On s'en fous dans tout les cas t'as l'air d'une bitch, donc si tu pouvais y allez, je pourrais continuer ce que j'étais « entrain de faire à Sakura » et qui croit moi, n'avions absolument pas besoin de toi pour continuer. »

Et alors qu'Ino s'attendit à ce que Sakura le conjure de méchanceté elle se contenta d'éclater de rire, ce qui attira un sourire presque narquois de Naruto envers Ino.

« Tu n'es qu'un gros macho, dégueulasse et sans cœur, et toi traitresse , tu te ranges de son côté. Très bien je m'en vais. »

Et alors qu'elle fermait la porte à la volé, elle ne vit pas Naruto fondre sur Sakura qui continuait de rire innocemment. Non pas tout à fait.

Elle aurait pu les maudire, les traiter de con mais voilà que finalement, elle se prit un énième lapin, et que complétement perdue, et en larme elle se rendit une seconde fois chez eux. Et alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'ils rigolent, la couvrant de honte. Sakura la prit dans ses bras, et Naruto fronça ses sourcils, sauf qu'il ne l'insulta pas, à son plus grand étonnement, il lui demanda :

« C'est quoi son nom ? »

« Hein ?! »

« A ce type qui vient de ruiner ma soirée et qui t'as fait perdre tout ton temps, c'est quoi son putain de nom ? »

« Sa...Sai. »

Et le jeune blond disparue dans la nuit. Plus tard, elle appris qu'il lui avait cassé la gueule, et qu'il lui avait dit de ne plus jamais l'approcher . Lorsqu'il entra de nouveau il était accompagné d'un Choji rouge comme une tomate.

« Hey blondie, il a un truc à te dire. »

Ino renifla bruyamment, essuya son maquillage qui coulait sur ses joues, et fixa les deux garçons sur le pas de la porte. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce et que Choji, ne faisait rien pour arranger la situation, Naruto, lui prit la main et la poussa vers le Choji.

« Je sens que vous avez plein de chose à vous raconter tout les deux. N'est-ce pas Cho ? »

Bref, cette nuit là, Ino, se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas si con que ça. Même que c'était un garçon plutôt bien, et qu'elle le méritait finalement. Surtout que maintenant elle aussi vivait une belle histoire. Avec lui, ce garçon qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu croire aussi romantique, aussi généreux et dévoué. Alors quand Hinata croyant bien faire critiqua leur relation , Ino dit :

« Non, ils sont fait pour être ensemble . C'est un type bien. »

Tenten avait toujours pensé que sa relation avec Neji était voué à l'écher. Alors elle allait souvent se plaindre avec Sakura, et celle ci lui remontait le morale. Tentent l'enviait et espérait secrètement un jour qu'elle et Neji finissent par être aussi fou l'un de l'autre que ces deux là. Sauf qu'en ce samedi du mois, c'est à une Sakura en rogne qu'elle ouvrit sa porte.

« Il m'énerve. Je le déteste. »

Sakura ne pleurait pas elle. Pas comme Tenten qui fondait en larme dés la moindre dispute. Non Sakura, elle injuriait tout ce qu'elle trouvait, même à des choses qui ne lui avait rien faite. Comme cette pauvre tasse, qui, si pouvait parler ne demanderait qu'une chose, qu'elle soit séparée de cette poigne de fer.

« Repose cette tasse, Sakura , elle ne t'a rien fait, et pourquoi es-tu si énervais contre lui ? »

« Parce que ce n'est qu'un pauvre con ! »

« Mais encore... »

« Parce qu'il..il...il m'a demandé de...AHHH je ne peux pas faire ça ! »

« Je crois ne pas bien comprendre. »

« C'est complétement hors de mes principes et je n'ai que 21 ans, et ... »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ?! »

Sakura s'assit soudainement sur le sofa et rongea nerveusement ses ongles.

« Ich mach demancher de l'époucher » grommela la rose.

« Quoi je ne comprends rien ! »

« Il m'a demandé de l'épouser ! »

Et Tenten resta bouche bée avant d'éclater de rire.

« Quoi pour ça ? Tu es en colère contre lui, juste pour ça ! »

« Non, tu ne comprends pas , ce crétin ne le pensais pas, il me l'a dit sous l'impulsion que lui a provoqué la joie devant la victoire de ces tebê de basketteurs... »

« Et c'est pour ça que tu es furieuse contre lui ! Parce qu'il t'a demandé de l'épouser sous le coup de joie que lui a provoqué la victoire de son match de basket préféré !»

« Oui...enfin non... »

« Sakura, c'est moi ou tu as peur ? »

« Peur ? Moi ? Non mais tu te fous de moi, je n'ai pas peur. Je n'ai peur de rien ni de personne et... »

Tenten arqua un sourcil inquisiteur envers la rose et celle-ci se renfrogna.

« Bon peut être un peu... c'est juste que le marriage dans ma famille c'est synonyme de divorce et j'ai tellement vue les femmes de ma famille souffrir et me dire que cela ne conduisait à rien , que c'était inutile, que c'était juste pour avoir une peine de plus dans ça vie. Et puis je n'ai aucune envie , un jour de fait subir à mes enfants ce que m'ont fait mes parents. Il n'en est pas question.»

« Sakura, je ne pense pas que tu es à avoir peur de quoique se soit. »

« Mais , et si un jour il en a marre de moi, et qu'il va vers une fille plus jeune, plus belle, plus gentille ! »

« Sakura, si il a supportait ton sale caractère, ta famille et qu'il a pu te voir le matin au réveil sans te fuir, crois moi , tu n'as AUCUN soucis à te faire, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de le retrouver et d'aller lui dire OUI , tout de suite. »

Sakura écarquilla ses émeraudes, assimilant le discours de son amie, et finit par en sourire. Au même moment, on sonna. C'est un Naruto, tout penaud, qui ne savait plus quoi faire de ses mains, et qui en signe de désespoirs total se grattait nerveusement la nuque qui leur fit face.

« Je savais que tu serais là, écoutes si tu ne veux pas, tant pis, je comprendrai, enfin non, je ne comprendrai pas, mais ..euh. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer qu'elle l'embrassa langoureusement, et Tenten détourna les yeux. Et alors qu'elle entendait la réponse de Sakura , elle reçut un message. Une larme coula. Elle devait aller de l'avant maintenant. Neji ne sera jamais comme Naruto après tout.

* * *

_Tu t'en souviens d'elle ? _

Elle ?

_Oui, d'Hinata, et de ce qu'elle avait dit le jour de notre mariage. _

Qui ? Ah oui, c'est vrai je m'en souviens.

« Ils sont chiants , enfaite. À s'aimer passionnément. À nous faire vivre leur guimauve pleine de passion . À être continuellement heureux et même de nous faire envier leur dispute mémorable qui finissent toujours par des baisers qui ne s'arrêtent jamais. Je vous ai vraiment envier vous savez. Terriblement. Alors vous avez intérêt à rester ensemble jusqu'à la fin de vos jour tout les deux, parce que si jamais Sakura tu le quittes saches que je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde à lui _remonter _ le morale, bien comme il faut ! Bref soyeux heureux. »

J'ai toujours su qu'elle était folle de moi.

_N'importe quoi Naruto._

Après tout, ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai un charme fous.

_Évidement._

Hey, c'est quoi ce foutant, je te signal que je celui qui te fait voir les sept merveilles du monde tous les soirs, alors tu devrais confirmer avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme. Aprés tout** je** suis celui qui assure au lit !

_Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que tu disais hier soir..._

Quoi ? Ah oui, c'est vrai . Bon, tu te débrouille plutôt bien toi aussi...

_Allez rougit pas blondie, je sais que je suis douée._

Ne m'appelle pas blondie, c'est le surnom à ta copine là, pas à moi !

_Ino s'appelle Ino, Naruto , et tiens pendant que j'y pense tu ne devineras jamais la réaction qu'elle a eut quand je lui ai dit !_

« Mon dieu, mais c'est horrible , quel horreur ! Tu vas devenir énorme. Tu ne te reconnaitras même plus. Seigneur , je prierai pour que tu retrouve ta superbe ligne un jour ! Parce que oui, Sakura tu vas devenir obèse,mais le pire c'est que tu seras heureuse de l'être ! Tout ça pour quoi, pour un truc qui va t'empêcher de dormir, te vomir dessus, te renier quand il sera en pleine crise d'adolescente ! Et tu oses me demander d'être la marraine de ce futur emmerdeur ! Mon dieu mais bien sur que je le veux, je vais lui apprendre plein de truc à ce gosse, il ne connaitra jamais meilleure marraine que moi, allez viens là, me serrer dans tes bras avant que je ne chiale comme une pauvre conne ! »

_Et tu ne devineras jamais sa réaction non plus quand je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas vrai !_

Laisse moi deviner, elle t'a injurier !

_Oh elle a souhaité que j'étouffe moi et mon amour débordant et nunuche pour toi !_

Si ce n'est que ça, je suis prêt à crever dès maintenant !

_Non, Naruto, tu arrêtes._

De quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait.

_Mais oui c'est ça, je sais très bien à quoi tu penses ? Et enléve ta main de ma hanche._

Chérie tu te fais trop d'illusion, mais rassures toi, si c'est ce à quoi tu penses je veux bien soulager tes envies, d'ailleurs on devrait remonter le moral à cette pauvre Ino en réalisant ce mensonge qui n'en n'est pas vraiment un, non ?

_Non._

Non ?

_Non._

Pourquoi ?

_Parce que je suis fatiguée._

Tu sais bien que de toute façon, tu ne l'es jamais bien longtemps avec moi.

_C'est bien ça le problème d'ailleurs._

Je sais , je sais, je suis une bête de sexe.

_Pitié, je croirai entendre Sasuke. Oh fait tu savais qu'il sort avec Tenten maintenant ?_

NON ?

_Si !_

Ça alors qui aurait cru que miss sainte-nitouche finirait avec le Don Juan de Konoha !

_Qui aurait dit que je finirai avec toi ?!_

Nous c'était écrit d'avance. C'était inévitable. Toi et moi on était fait pour se rencontrer, on est tellement complémentaire, je tellement amoureux de toi, fou de toi et...

_Ok c'est bon j'ai compris. _

Hey te fâches pas je le pensais vraiment.

_Vraiment ?! Pour moi, cela sonnait un peu comme :« j'ai envie de coucher avec toi, et comme tu ne veux pas, je te dis tout ce que tu veux entendre ! »_

Mais...

_Et tu sais quoi , ça a marché !_

Vraiment ?!

_Oui mais avant, je veux que tu fasses une chose, mon chérie !_

Oui tout ce que tu voudras !

_Va nettoyer la douche espèce de porc j'en ai marre de ramasser ton linge sale, je te signal qu'il existe un objet qui s'appelle corbeille à linge, et ne fais pas cette tête, tu ne toucheras à ce corps que lorsque tu m'auras masser les pieds à ne plus sentir tes doigts !_

Attends t'es vraiment sérieuse là ? J'ai pas pris de douche et je suis quelqu'un de très propre moi !

_Non, je plaisantais._

Ah tu me rassures, bon viens là maintenant !

_Non, mais j'étais sérieuse pour mes pieds, allez mon petit mari, montre moi que tu m'es dévoué !_


End file.
